dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Tritanya
"I want some armour, a crown that isn't tiny, and the previous queen's family brought in here so I can reunite them with their old queen." Tritanya upon bcoming queen. Tritanya is an immense oddity of a Fevire. Profile *Name: Tritanya Kryna *Birth Date: 1808 *Height: 194ft 5in (No Horns) *Species: Fevire *Gender: Female *Weight: 2523372589 Kg Overview Tritanya is the largest Fevire known to have ever existed, and is so abnormally large no species other than the Soul Dragons (Ancient Dragoians/Ancient Dragons don't count as their best scientists are gone) could figure out how she came to exist. Hatched in a small mountain town, Tritanya grew at around 2 times the normal rate, and was bigger than a normal Fevire female at around age 6. She eventually stopped growing at around age 23, a good few years after other Fevire had stopped growing. Due to her immense size and bulk, she could not live inside a house and instead lived outside, when she was 25, she crushed a large part of her parent's house when she rolled over in her sleep. Having flattened her parents (she was an only child and therefore still had a father), she began thinking of things her mother had told her when she was a child. One of these was the challenge law. Tritanya decided to accept the challenge, but didn't know where the queen's location was. As a result, she had to ask around town, which turned out quite difficult as most of the towns population had fled after Tritanya crushed her parents house in her sleep. She eventually found some directions from a family who said they would only tell her if she promised never to return. Tritanya agreed to not return (as well as improve conditions in the local mine if she managed to devour the queen), got the directions she needed, and set off. Her arrival at the queen's city was easily felt, as her massive weight caused the ground the shake. Her tattered bra also attracted attention but nothing compared to comments about her size. When asked why a giant peasant was in the city, she stated clearly that she was here to challenge the queen. After a day of waiting, the challenge was accepted under the 'severly unbalanced challenger' clause, which allowed the queen to be allowed full plate armour (not her normal platinum set) and a sword. In the arena where the challenges were always held, she incited crowd cheering due to her peasant background and obvious showyness. Not wanting to bore her to-be subjects, she decided to play with the soon-to-be-devoured queen first. She did this by grabbing the queen by her tail, and whirling her around, smashing her into the floor, etc. Although before she did this, she grabbed the queen's sword, crumpled it effortlessly and dropped it into her maw. As soon as the sword was gone, she roared, pulled the queens armour off, tossed it onto the floor befor she started whirling and smashing the queen about. Just prior to devouring the queen, Tritanya shoved the queens head into her breast crack for a few seconds before tossing the queen into the air, opening her maw while the queen ascended, and caught the queen in her maw. Once the queen touched her maw, Tritanya chewed the queen to make her that little bit smaller so she could be swallowed before swallowing the queen. As a final bit of showyness, she belched loudly and fakely while patting her breasts. Her first order as queen was to have the crown enlarged, some armour made, and for the previous queens family to be brought to her so she could devour them. As soon as she could be challenged, she decided to make a new law which allowed 5 challengers to challenge her at once, and if they won, the 5 challengers would fight each other and the one who ate the rest would be queen. Over her years as queen, Tritanya adopted the suffix Mountain-Crusher due to her mountain upbringing. She also devoured many groups of challengers so much that bets placed against her were over a billion to one while bets for her were not allowed, and had to be changed into the order which she would devour the challengers. As well as the thousands of challengers, she also devoured their families. She also devoured many males on such a scale, she passed a law which made mass breeding of males legal, but only if 75% of them were given to Tritanya. Reception While a fan favourite at challenges due to her flashy methods, she is hated by most Fevire, with only those who benefit from her policies, such as the owners of male breeding farms and females in certain other jobs (such as mining, Tritanya was true to her word, making mining conditions better, using males as slave labour hence saving female effort and increasing female profit). Some believe she wants herself to be hated, as it is a well known fact that hated queens recieve more challengers than liked queens, and because Tritanya wants to devour Fevire, she makes herself hated to attract challengers to effectively walk into an area, be played with, then devoured to satisfy not only Tritanya's hunger, but also to serve as her entertainment. Superiority Despite being queen, Tritanya still wears peasant style underwear to show she is not out of touch with her roots, she also finds it easier to replace when damaged in a challenge, and also more comfortable. Unknown to all, she keeps fragments of her parent's home and has them safely locked up in a crate, after fearing that since she was getting fatter as queen, she eventually stopped getting fatter despite her intake due to her metabolism, this was probably due to the fact she was almost malnourished before becoming queen due to eating a normal Fevire sized portion of food and bits of mountain. Category:Characters Category:Fevire Category:Abnormally Large Characters